


Kissing Rose

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Kissing Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56707) by hpfangirl71. 



Teddy was sure he was going to get a reputation if he kept finding himself in clinches with Weasleys. They were practically his family after all. 

Happily, no one had objected to him seeing Victoire _and_ no one had murdered him when they decided to break up. He was pretty sure his godfather had something to do with that though.

Rose was different. Not quite as glamorous as Victoire, but other than her mother, who was? No, Rose was sweet and smart and beautiful. 

Kissing her wasn't a hard decision to make. 

_Maybe_ she'd even let him do it again.


End file.
